


when you give me those ocean eyes

by trusteachother



Series: A Song of Ice and Drabbles [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother
Summary: She’s back to wearing Jon’s clothes even though her old dress is in perfect condition. Her half-brother’s breeches hang loosely from her hips but his cloak is warm enough and its strong smell keep her senses awake.day 8: the wall





	when you give me those ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> More strictly platonic feelings at Castle Black because I'll never get enough. Title from 'ocean eyes' by Billie Eilish.

She’s back to wearing Jon’s clothes even though her old dress is in perfect condition. Her half-brother’s breeches hang loosely from her hips but his cloak is warm enough and its strong smell keep her senses awake.

 

Jon hasn’t moved from in front of the fire. He has never heard Ramsay Bolton’s voice but she is sure his handwriting is waltzing through his mind.

 

She could tell him she has given proper thought to his proposal of going south. Volantis is said to be beautiful during spring. They could start a new life far away.

 

It’s too late now though, winter is coming and  _ your brother Rickon is in my dungeon.  _

 

When she calls his name, her sentence dies on her tongue. His grey eyes are as sad as Lady’s were the last time she saw her. They have been since she arrived at Castle Black.

 

For a second, she irrationally thinks of hurting him with her words, which is such an easy task when it comes to Jon. She doesn’t need his pity.

 

Then, he smiles. His hand on her face is clammy and his nails are filled with mud, but she can’t help but lean into his touch.

 

_ You will watch as my soldiers take turns raping your sister. _

 

She would sooner take pity than the lust and violence men have shown her. 

 

“Stay tonight.” She whispers with her lips against his hand. It’s embarrassing for a grown woman to sound so needy.

 

“Okay, Sansa.” He agrees in a heartbeat and puts a hand in her hair. She’s not sure how appropriate it is anymore but anyone with the authority enough to chastise them are dead.

 

That night, while she tells him of Ramsay and her long nights in his bed, she does not see pity in her brother’s eyes but care and worry and love and when she kisses him, she drinks it all in.


End file.
